


[天卓之鹤24h][卓鹤]孟婆酒

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 来自君鸢。





	[天卓之鹤24h][卓鹤]孟婆酒

站在舞台上的高天鹤无疑是自信的。

当华彩的灯光照在他身上的那一刻，台下的欢呼及热烈的掌声，成为了一道锁人心魂的风景。也是那一刻，他认识到了自己存在的价值。

一首宛如天籁的《幻境》，成功地攫获了在场观众所有的视线。

其中也包括他——仝卓。

“高天鹤！鹤儿！我爱你！”

当最后一个音符，从高天鹤的嘴里轻吐出来，观众更是像疯了一样，表达着心中对他的爱意。

唯独仝卓的眼里没有任何的情感色彩——除了对音乐的痴迷。

“恭喜你，非常成功！”

刚走进后台的休息室，仝卓手中捧着一大束鲜花，面带喜悦的交到了高天鹤的手中。

“谢谢！”

高天鹤将颜色艳丽的鲜花拿在手上，看了看。  
为此，仝卓淡淡一笑。

与仝卓相识，是一场歌会上。

在听到他清朗的嗓音之后，高天鹤像进入了魔怔一般，疯狂地迷恋着。

他通过各种关系与渠道，终于结识了如今的仝卓，暧昧的气氛在相识的那一瞬间，便注定了他们的结局。

仝卓知道自己喜欢男人，尤其是像高天鹤这种类型的男人，是他的心头之好。

曾经，仝卓也像其他直男那样，幻想着自己的另一半是什么样子，直到上了高中，他认识了他们班上的学生委员，看着斯文白净的学生委员，他不禁想到了初中时，坐在他身边的女同桌。因为长相漂亮，品学兼优，聪明乖巧，所有老师都很喜欢她，就连班上其他的男孩子都会在私底下谈论她，想要娶她。

他才知道什么是真正的恋爱！

学委是个优秀到了天上的人，优秀到仝卓仰望他都不够。他一步一步地向上爬，就把天上的那个人当做动力，像被牵引着往上爬。仝卓不是个天资聪颖的人，只能凭着那点碰不到的希冀一味冲。有时候掉下来了，撞个头破血流，还是坚持着向上冲。

高中三年，1095天，26280个小时，仝卓都在似乎毫无惫态地奋斗。终于，他站到了和他比肩的高度，甚至即将超过他。

可那个总笑着的翩翩少年啊，乍地坠了下去。仝卓想拉他，却又伸不出手。

可惜——梦里的风筝也飞远了。

他不再懵懂卑微地暗恋。

大二那一年，有个同样改变了其人生轨迹的人出现了。那个人是学生会的会长，校篮球队的前锋，青春帅气得惨绝人寰。像小女生的喜欢一样来得莫名其妙，他一球投进了仝卓的心里。

仝卓大大方方地与他结交，真的发展成了好兄弟。令人郁闷的是，会长跟谁都打得一片火热。可他诡谲的第六感告诉他，他对他是不一样的——

也不知道是哪儿来的勇气，他大胆的告白了。  
那天晚上，他们在图书馆里自习，仝卓忽然拿笔怼了怼会长的论文，“不管你怎么想，哥们儿跟你说句实话，我喜欢你。”

回想起来，对方当时吓得可真是够呛的。

然而万分之一的概率出现了，会长也对他有那么点意思。也不顾人多眼杂，两个人忽然就吻在了一起。

那时，仝卓便想，他赌对了。

于是，他们俩像所有热恋中的爱侣，在朝晖中相约晨练，在夜幕里相拥做（一☆一）爱。

仝卓本质里是个阴郁的人，却被那束心仪的阳光照耀的无比灿烂。可他忘了一件事——阳光直射久了，是会灼眼的。

会长是个恣意张扬的人，这不仅表现在工作与球场上还体现在日常生活中。仝卓与其相处，不时能感到他的自命清高。也许就是这样吧，他是天之骄子，受人景仰惯了，无法供给平等双向的恋情。况且他高人一等的无谓源于不够热忱的爱，他有那么多追随者，随时可以抽身。但仝卓不行，于是这点零星的垂怜便成了施舍。他也是明事理的，不必飞蛾扑火，仝卓的奋不顾身在他眼里不过是心智不成熟的表现。他看得多清啊，他们终归是要背道而驰的。

会长有个贵公子朋友，来往甚是密切。仝卓憋了一肚子闷醋，架不住对方一再强调说是被迫应酬，也只好作罢。事情的转折点发生在一个风平浪静的午后，他已记不清地点究竟是咖啡厅或酒吧，也不记得另一个世界的那个人姓甚名谁，只有那么一句话记忆犹新——

“同性恋？真恶心。”

会长也没料到好友会说出这种话，愣愣地抬眸，却恰巧望见仝卓。他牵强地扯了扯嘴角，点头附和。

太阳碎了，光灭了，夜色茫茫无际。

无所谓了，仝卓活成了自己曾爱过的人的样子。他笑着，心底一片漠然。他也是个发光的小太阳，任由时光的洪流带走自己的热量。随着日子一天天过去，仝卓似乎成了一具行尸走肉。只有歌唱能给予他拥抱，而高天鹤的出现则是另一个契机。

⒉  
高天鹤是自卑的。

仝卓深谙这一点。他知道高天鹤对他的不一般，更明了对方不愿说出口的秘密——这于他不过是场儿戏。他也配合地显露出特殊的关怀与看似错乱的青涩悸动。

当一行人皆无伞却恰逢连阵雨，仝卓会脱了大衣挡在高天鹤的头上；当高天鹤行在他身前，仝卓会慢晃着臂膀，待到小指相擦之时勾住对方；当暧昧这杯茶还未熬透，仝卓的若即若离便如同红泥小火炉；当仝卓加上高天鹤的化学变化还未反应完全，前者操控中的患得患失便是最好的催化剂；当高天鹤的风里雨里全是仝卓，他便笑得粲然：“我跟他走。”

他想他也是爱他的，至少他从未像爱高天鹤一样，爱另一个人的歌声。他轻佻地选择在适当的时机，引诱着对方的爱。然而，面波澜不惊的笑意，对方却微红了眼眶，相拥入怀的时候，仝卓能感受到高天鹤的心脏猛烈地跳动。

一颗心贴着另一颗心，前者如一口古井，后者却是新鲜活力的泉。泉水灌到古井里，蛰伏着渗出丝毫复苏的迹象。

高天鹤总觉得仝卓离他太远，总觉得他们的爱情中一切都恰好完美地过了头。这本不是错觉，可他骨子里归根结底是个骄纵的人，唯一能做的便只有欺瞒。可惜骗到最后，即使是自己也不信了。

仝卓喜欢叫他“鹤儿”，从初见便是如此，一直没有变过；仝卓对他没有标识性的注意与照顾，从初见便是如此，一直没有变过；他知道仝卓对他没有深层次的爱，从初见便是如此，一直没有变过。高天鹤一直不敢往那方面想的事实，是他对于仝卓的意义——后者只是依赖于他的歌声，他除了歌声，什么都没有。多么讽刺，这是他身上最自信的一点，也是唯一一点。

悲哀的是，高天鹤已经离不开这个人了，他爱他爱得卑微到了骨子里。但他不知道，对方也曾是这样的。

不过是没有在最好的时间，遇上合适的人罢了。

⒊  
高天鹤是浪/荡的。

每当仝卓亲吻他，对方总会发出甜腻的轻/喘，同时还会攀上他寻求进一步的慰籍。

每当仝卓进/入/他/的/身/体，对方总会仰起脖颈，形成一道优美的弧度。

每当他们达到高/潮，对方的腰肢总会瘫/软得无力，眼角泛起一点水光，却倔强地咬着下唇，也依旧抵挡不了走漏的呻/吟。

高天鹤有一双勾人心魄的眸，遗憾在于牵不稳仝卓的爱。不过只要他眉尖上挑，含笑盯着对方，总能换来欲/火/焚/身的缠/绵。

⒋  
高天鹤是无邪的。

订完房后才摆脱了滔滔不绝的客栈老板——那是个热情但聒噪的话废。拽着他们这两个素昧平生的陌生人能自嗨老久，不是神仙也是半个神仙。

仝卓终于寻得空闲带高天鹤外出，从四月飘雪的奇景起，他就意识到，有一些无名之物悄然离去，又有些东西无息而来。

工作日来川西朝圣的人并不多，丛林小道间挺容易便能寻到无人之境。风儿漾过一川的河沙，野花香浸了发梢。仝卓笑嘻嘻地背着手，一个劲儿朝高天鹤眨眼睛。后者偏过头看他，耳朵尖跳上点红。不知名的鸟儿叫嚣着，像高天鹤心里吱吱嘎嘎的鹌鹑。

山间的本就陡，每三两米就得踢开好几块碎石块。高天鹤被道旁伸出的枯枝绊了下，踉跄着跌出一大步。仝卓轻轻地扶了他一把，使其刚好撞到怀里。高天鹤失措地看了看他。“走路用心点，傻鹤儿。”

仝卓笑得开怀，手上箍得更紧，高天鹤就这样任由他牵引着，听着鹌鹑与山泉的和鸣。海拔愈高了，路也越发难走，树叶窸窸窣窣地杂响，沿途不时窜出几只雪鸡。

就这么漫无目的地悠着，眼前的羊肠小径豁然开朗。层林叠翠之后，映出绿瓦红墙的建筑。不自觉地走近了，发现是一座寺院。高天鹤不禁感到讶异，出发前分明做好了功课，竟不知这佛家坐落之处。

庙门大敞着，背后忽然闪出个小喇嘛：“施主误入了静修之处，还请回避。”童声清脆，在这山林之间倒显得突兀。

仝卓蹙眉，高天鹤给那小喇嘛回了个佛礼，“扰了小师傅参禅，愧赧不已。”正待离去，却被一声枯闷的“且慢”打断了。

闻其声却不见其人，小喇嘛却忽然转变了态度：“施主请随我来。”仝卓拦住正欲跟上去的高天鹤，问道：“方才这说话的老师傅人在何处？”小喇嘛怪异地扭过头，咧开嘴笑了：“这是虚云方丈，凡夫俗子不得过问。”

“想必虚云是位高人。小师傅要引我们去哪儿？”

高天鹤看仝卓似乎放不下心，便套那小喇嘛的话。“施主不必担心，是方丈相邀于客堂。”那小喇嘛又背过头去，专心致志地领路。

绿荫一时浓密了起来，草木间蕴着清香。所谓“曲径通幽处，禅房花木深”许是如此吧。那小喇嘛也算得上是艺高人胆大，东拐西拐地净无日照的歧路走。

客堂修葺得堂皇，红墙黑匾，门前有两块木牌分别写着“开光”“皈依”的字样，朱色的门柱旧得发灰，拔地而起的地方掉了好几块漆皮。堂内便没这么讲究，摆放杂乱些，装修也是普普通通的，但终归是庙里的归处，自外面便能看见几座小佛像。

有位老僧已经候在里面了，想必便是小喇嘛所说的方丈。他阖着眼，面容憔悴，身子骨瘦如柴，穿着的袈裟倒将人显出几分庄严。两人驻足不前，说白了还是有些不知所措。小喇嘛催道：“师傅已久等了，施主何不入座？”

待到两人依着虚云坐下，对方才不紧不慢地开了贵口：“施主与这川西神庙实属有缘。”  
仝卓从来不信神佛，只当他是在故弄玄虚罢了。高天鹤却有些惊喜的瞪了瞪眼，接道：“大师此话怎讲？”

虚云还是闭着眼定坐，，掐着手中的念珠：“贫道愚钝，难入众妙之门，怕是无法彻底为施主答疑解惑。但不知施主可信‘天人合一’之说，川西神庙主奉观音，乃是以慈悲为本，以宽恕为怀。施主平日定是多有无心行善举，或以大悲之心，渡堕者之劫。日前虽几近无果，此后却必有成效。施主已然参出其道，方能与贫僧相会于此。”

高天鹤被绕得失了神，仝卓反而听进了心里去。他不自知地将手伸入兜中，摸索着紧紧攥住一件小物什。

不虚此行。

“施主可愿借一步说话？”虚云突兀地睁开了眼——那是双秃鹫似的眼，却盛着古井无澜的神。

“大师有何见教？”

“施主有百年难得一遇的灵根，却易被污浊，所幸有妙人相伴。可惜这世间纷乱，纠葛之间归依本心，无需多虑。”

高天鹤听不真切，思绪乱得混作了一团。仝卓看着他笑了笑，心下了然。这和尚有点道道。

“鹤儿，先回避一会儿好吗？我有个困扰多日的难题想请教大师。”仝卓见他神色黯了黯，又补了句调笑话，“要是鹤儿想和我一同求姻缘的话就留下来吧？”

高天鹤的脸“唰”的红了，本想劳烦那小喇嘛领他略览佛门风光，却发现后者已溜得不知所踪，便也只好孤身步入篁竹之中。说来也是奇怪，这竹子翠的发光，来时竟没有留心到。

“施主的记忆中有腌臜物，需得一杯孟婆酒以消愁。”虚云定定地望向客房外的草木，手上仍掐着念珠。仝卓只道是这和尚老了，就连孟婆汤都记不清楚。可惜这三流传销的局铺的玄乎，到最后却捋不利索这商品的名字。

“小生孤陋寡闻，不知这‘孟婆酒’为何物。大师可有何高见？”仝卓的语气中略带了些戏谑。

“施主有所不知，于转生之时，过奈何桥前先饮孟婆汤。而贫僧所提的‘孟婆酒’则与其有所异同。”虚云说到这便缄口不言，仿佛故意打哑迷等着对方提问似的。

“受教了。”奈何仝卓根本不捧场，只看着这老和尚自讨无趣。

虚云看他如此这般倒也不气馁，自接自话道：“这孟婆酒也称‘浮清欢’，可助人凝神静心，浪子回头，乃是件可遇不可求的俗物。传说中释迦牟尼大士也是为其点醒，才探试佛门之妙，揭之于人间。”

“贫僧半道出家，也曾偶逢‘浮清欢’。可惜年少不知事，鄙薄弃之，而今方知悔恨，实是不忍坐观施主误入歧途。善哉，善哉……”

“施主实是戾气太重，哀惋在于‘怨憎会’。这佛家八苦人总是难逃其劫，先前那位施主虽说功德圆满，却败在‘求不得’。世间好恶难辨真假，依贫僧所见，若是两败俱伤之局，放手也罢。”

仝卓神色凛了凛，道：“俗语说是‘宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚’，大师却要破一桩姻缘不成？”

“出家人不打诳语……多说无益，何必强求？”虚云阖上眼，不再同他无谓争辩。

恰巧这时高天鹤夺门而入，仝卓闻声回眸，大惊失色。高天鹤一脸惶然，脸色森白，踉跄着走了几步，像软绵绵地踏在浮冰上，仝卓忙过去扶他，对方便瘫倒着扑在身上。仝卓本想安抚他，奈何被这突如其来的脆弱戳了心，一时支不住半跪在地上，却还是努力保持着对方的平衡。

仝卓能感受到高天鹤在战栗，余息未定的气声萦绕在耳畔。他慢慢抚摸高天鹤的背部，逐渐掌上他的后颈，手指摩挲间流溢出诡异的安全感。

“别怕，鹤儿，有我呢。”高天鹤抱住他的双臂圈得更紧了，喘息都险些带了哭腔。

“卓……卓儿……”高天鹤好不容易从喉口艰涩地挤出两个字，终于不负重担地昏厥了过去。

⒌  
高天鹤是圣洁的。

仝卓抹了抹冷汗，从榻上坐起。

高天鹤还在熟睡，聚光灯下的傲气凌神此刻荡然无存，他的软弱只能展露给仝卓，怯懦却总是留给自己。

仝卓的心里激荡着一种诡谲的情感，像黏稠的奶浆，像焦糊的米粥，与早春空气中弥散的雾气。

这几乎是前所未有的，在懵懂的青春，仝卓追逐着学委，痴迷着对方的书卷气；而同样愣头青的大学时光，更像是阳光与汗水的拥抱。高天鹤呢？他们之前牵扯的是音乐吗？抑或是性？还是等待奢望的救赎？

仝卓把床下的裤子勾过来，又往兜里摸索。他尽可能轻地翻身下床，套上衣服，轻轻地将方才攥住的物什揣进衬衫口袋里——贴近心口的地方。

“小伙子起来了嚯！”客栈老板见仝卓下楼，极其热情地迎上去。

仝卓熟稔地报以一个灿烂笑容，问道：“您知道这附近有什么寺庙吗？我和朋友想去拜拜。好不容易来川西坝子一趟，怎么说也得沾点佛门圣光呢。”

店主却忽然噤了声，埋头擦着柜台，场面一时尴尬起来。

仝卓算是早摸清楚了这类人的脾性，也不吭声，静摆出一副好奇的神情来。

店主吊人胃口也不专业，禁不住多久便又口若悬河地开了话匣子起来：“从前有座山，山上有座庙，庙里有个老和尚和一个小和尚……哈哈哈哈开玩笑啦。说正经的嚯，这山上原先确实有座庙，叫川西神庙……”仝卓心里“咯噔”一下，表面却看不出什么异常。

“这川西神庙啊，原先有个神乎其神的住持在里头，叫……叫啥来着，噢噢！叫虚云方丈，当年那声望啊，隔着大老远的都巴巴地赶过来求教。那庙前还常有个小喇嘛看门，经常跟着他师傅——也就是虚云方丈嚯——就一起下山化缘。人人也都愿意多给他们几个铜板，好保个平安。”

“结果后来有一天，忽然起了特别大的山火。村民们赶上去灭完火，啊，就发现，这事说来也玄乎，你猜那庙怎么了？那庙本来修的是真漂亮啊，眨眼就烧的一干二净。这一干二净还不是你想象中的一干二净呢，小伙子。那庙像从来没有存在过一样，原先的地方长成了一片竹林！”

“这故事一代代传下来，那竹林长得越来越茂盛，啧，绿得发光似的。村里还有很多人是以这竹林为生的呢。所以这故事也被归结于大人糊弄小孩子的鬼话，逐渐也没人当真啦。不过别人不知道我知道啊，我的祖先可是世代生存在这里呢，我祖父跟我说得清清楚楚，他小时候去那竹林玩的时候，还找到了一块残书页上写着什么‘浮欢’呢，这事绝不是胡说！”

“小伙子，我看你长得一表人才的，劝你别趟这趟浑水嚯。这当年就有个不信邪的小伙子……哟，李老板，您来啦！嗨，我讲那山上神庙的事呢……”

仝卓松了口气，看着时间还早，估摸着高天鹤昨天晚上肯定累着了，没个一时半会也还起不来，便悄摸着溜出去自个儿寻那古寺了。

山上的路确实陡峭。按常理而言，梦境被遗忘的概率与效率都是极大的，然而，仝卓此刻的脑海里却无比深刻地印着每一帧画面。

小道上的每样景物都似曾相识，简直邪乎得很。只是少了那豁然开朗。仝卓不禁忆起讹传中是鬼故事的《桃花源记》来，啧，有点儿意思。

最后果然还是无疾而终。有缘方能相会么……

回客栈的时候高天鹤已经坐着镜前梳理头发了，仝卓笑了笑，手上确认着衬衫口袋里的存在。

对方觉察到目光，回过头来看他。

仝卓忽然凑到他跟前，变戏法儿似的亮出一枚戒指。“鹤儿，做我媳妇好不好？”

鹌鹑飞得无影无踪，高天鹤竟没来由的感到悲怆。他出奇的冷静，正色直视仝卓：“你不爱我，对吧？”

“我不爱吗？”仝卓敛了几分笑意，迎上那矛似的目光。

高天鹤定在他似乎坦荡的眸子里，笑得凄清。外头的鸟儿仍在乱糟糟地叫，像是在嘲笑他的白日梦。

仝卓环住他，就隔着那不到一分米的距离，毫不遮掩地望进他的灵魂里去。

他最终还是没有拒绝，也没有欣然应允。他只是缓缓地接过，目光却不与仝卓相接，似乎怕是陷进去一样：“我知道的，我会等着。”

⒍  
高天鹤是仝卓的。

仝卓也做了个白日梦，他梦见了那双秃鹫似的眼，真是见鬼。至于内容，这次倒是很正常地一点没有印象。

今天该去天葬台，高天鹤不知为何显得对此格外执着。仝卓便依着他很早起床，一起出发去尸陀林。

尸陀林离县城挺远的，一路颠簸得仝卓胃里海翻浪涌，可怜早餐也没吃，干呕也呕不出来。

“我真不该让你起这么早。想起来到时候举行天葬仪式，你怕是看了更不舒服……”高天鹤一路懊悔碎碎念，仝卓一张脸苍苍白白地扯着笑说没事，却更让他内疚。

不过他也只有讲些关于天葬台的历史来吸引仝卓的注意力，却难想对方的感受。仝卓刚开始也认真地听，奈何越来越详细的人体解剖实在是令他无法忍受了，便只好装作在听的样子神游。

“你要爱上他了。”脑海里忽然传来一阵混响。仝卓还以为自己耳鸣到了一种境界，拍了拍脑袋又朝高天鹤笑。这是爱吗？还是占有欲作祟吧。

“不，你会爱上他的。”当这声音第二次响起，仝卓愣住了。这不是小学生作文里低级的两小人打架，更像是有个自以为是的禅师附身在他体内。

“虚云这老头子？”仝卓眯起眼睛。

还没等他细究，天葬台便到了。平坦辽阔的路，正如同人们对于死亡的态度。中间有一片挂着亡人头骨的地方，据说是阎罗台，象征着无尽的轮回。一般多少游客都只进洞走两步就出来了，高天鹤却非拉着他虔诚地拜了好几圈。

阎罗山左边有一座石雕，具体不知道叫什么名字，是寂静八供当中的鲜花供养。其右边是一座发塔，以供祈福。

假山旁有通往“天堂”的阶梯，拾阶而上就是处理亡者尸体的地方。藏人推崇天葬，认为拿出这具已经失去灵魂的“皮囊”来喂食鹰鹫，是最尊贵的布施，舍身布施成为人生最后一次的善行。

一只秃鹫忽然飞起，似是要带着亡灵去往极乐。浩渺的长空一望无际。

看着高天鹤无比尊崇的侧脸，仝卓忽然想起了初始之地方——《幻境》，他懂了一些东西。

孟婆酒是什么？是高天鹤。

那声音是什么？是未来。

那庙是从何而来？是过去。

那他爱他吗？从一而终，他会的。

也许如今还没有，但他不论是该遵从未来的旨意，还是应当采纳过去的忠告，都应该去拥抱这个人。

不，只是为了我们。

我们。


End file.
